


[ST]【蘑菇蜥蜴x小舰长】关于“禁止舰长在非工作时间接触实验体”的提案

by batcat229



Series: 千字短打 [8]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bottom James T. Kirk, Do Not Play With Unkown Alien Animal(s), Forced Orgasm, James T. Kirk has Bad Habbits, Other, Sex Pollen, Slut James T. Kirk
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29006883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: 内容简介：如图
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Original Alien Animal(s)
Series: 千字短打 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/488621





	[ST]【蘑菇蜥蜴x小舰长】关于“禁止舰长在非工作时间接触实验体”的提案

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：  
> 1、 作者只在很久很久以前的电影院看过派版电影  
> 2、 蘑菇蜥蜴源自游戏《Haven》  
> 3、 Cockslut!Kirk警告  
> 4、 是阿弦逼我写的【惨叫  
> 5、 所以有OOC，锅也是阿弦的~~~

**正文：**  
Kirk现在有点骑虎难下。准确来说是骑菇难下。  
  
他不是第一次趁他们的好船医休息的时候过来“探望”这些外星实验生物了。这次的小可爱是一只和蘑菇共生的蜥蜴。他的科学官一看到这种全新的共生系统就着了迷，于是他就让探险的船员们带了一只回来。  
  
幸好老骨头已经完成了毒理测试，起码这些蘑菇对人类是无害的， Kirk想。  
  
现在他正骑在麻醉尚未完全退散的蜥蜴身上，蘑菇的伞状部分已经完全进入了他的后穴，刚好卡在了他的括约肌上。他试图起身，但蘑菇坚韧地钩扯着他的内壁。他撸了撸自己精神的小伙伴，咽了口唾沫继续坐了下去。  
  
这颗蘑菇的尺寸果然可观。他的屁股还没触碰到蜥蜴光滑的皮（有光滑表面的蜥蜴还算是蜥蜴吗？），蘑菇的伞状部分已经挤压到了他的前列腺。  
  
Kirk不禁哼哼了两声。他收缩着自己的括约肌，夹紧了蘑菇的柄部（那可比阴茎细太多了）。蘑菇的伞状部分随着他肠道蠕动而随机晃动了起来。Kirk稍微挺起身，再次让蘑菇的伞状部分压向自己的括约肌，然后完全坐了下去。蜥蜴甩了甩尾巴，Kirk只好保持姿势，直到蜥蜴再次熟睡。  
  
现在另一个小蘑菇正顶着他的睾丸。他好奇地蹭了两下，然后挪了挪位置，用手稍微把小蘑菇托起，这样他就能在骑着屁股里的蘑菇的同时，用阴茎摩擦这个小蘑菇了。  
  
Kirk在摸到合适的角度后就迅速地律动了起来。他当然想好好享受这段时间，不然他也不会在老骨头结束轮岗后不久就迫不及待地闯进来。不过这只蜥蜴的抗药性似乎比他们的科研团队预想得强。他可不想惊醒这只蜥蜴，让它驮着勃起的自己去船里游街。  
  
Kirk再次稍微挺起身，让体内的蘑菇压向自己的前列腺。然后他按压着自己的腹部，想要加强蘑菇带来的刺激。人类柔弱的肠壁当然只能裹着蘑菇，不过这次挤压配合肠液恰巧让蘑菇释放了一股孢子。  
  
Kirk只是突然感受到体内的蘑菇瞬间温热了起来。他马上起身，但还是太晚了。谁能想到外星蘑菇的孢子居然对人类有催情作用呢？蘑菇伞状部分钩住他括约肌的刺激就让他马上射精了。  
  
Kirk跌坐在了蜥蜴身上。被精液浸湿的小蘑菇被Kirk的阴茎触碰到后也欢快地喷出了孢子。Kirk试图伏趴在蜥蜴冰凉的皮上稍微冷静一下，也可能是剧烈的刺激让他已经放弃了挣扎。现在他能清晰地感受到蜥蜴的呼吸正在带动他体内的蘑菇，微小的颤动被他肠壁上地神经末梢放大成了女巫使用坩埚般地搅动。而他阴茎下得小蘑菇愉快地配合着他抽搐的阴茎顶弄着身上的东西。蘑菇光滑的表面现在像是长满了触手一般让Kirk接触到的地方瘙痒难忍。Kirk把脸埋在了蜥蜴的脖颈上，叹息出声。  
  
他再次高潮了，甚至没有勃起。  
  
等好船医突然发现自己忘了拿资料于是返回实验室找到已经连续高潮到虚脱的舰长时，已经是两个小时后的事了。  
  
  
  
  
视频播放完毕后，Spock关闭了投影仪：“以上内容便是提案涉及的监控录像，仅供本次会议参与者观看，禁止任何形式的外传。”  
  
———End———

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记：  
> 1、 对不起小蜥蜴，小蜥蜴我错了  
> 2、 写前面半段的时候其实还挺有感觉的，就是收尾的地方实在没有什么灵感，只能霸王硬上弓了囧  
> 3、 果然要把烂梗写好好难啊 囧  
> 4、 后来大副把舰长抬了回去，还狠狠地打了一顿屁股【不是


End file.
